En medio de la tensión, un segundo de paz
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Thalia esta preocupada por la misión, quizás una linda distracción le ayude a relajarse. Leve fem-slash, thalianca


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio de la tensión, un segundo de paz

Se oían los pitidos del tráfico como ruido de fondo, o en el caso del auto; el único ruido. Zoe con ecuanimidad lo ignoraba-aunque por su expresión, como se notaba que debía estar maldiciendo en griego antiguo-, Grover murmuraba algo de que Pan quizás también pudiera ayudar con la contaminación auditiva, Bianca tenía la cabeza baja, quizás tratando de ignorar el ruido; la única que parecía realmente darle igual era Thalia.

Ciertamente no era inmune al sonido estruendoso-era algo que odiaba de Nueva York, preguntándose en que podían pensar los conductores que el hacer ruido pudiera hacer que se moviera un congestionamiento-sin embargo cuando se tiene los pensamientos ocupados; a veces una puede pasar por alto casi cualquier cosa.

Algo le sabía mal a Thalia de toda esta misión, y no era solo la amenaza de mente-que no se quedaba muy atrás tampoco-sino si de casualidad ella no podría terminar mal parada sin necesidad de previo aviso de momia. ¿Honestamente? Le hubiera gustado tener a Percy-no lo admitiría, aún estaba enojada con él por lo de ayer-porque al menos, podía confiar no solo en como luchaba, también podía estar segura que no le dejaría sola. Grover si bien era su amigo, creía que había muchas probabilidades de que al menos una vez terminara fuera de combate; Zoe aun siendo buena, prácticamente se la podía imaginar haciendo un intercambio de ella por su señora; y Bianca bueno, con ella estaba en blanco, no sabía que tan leal podía ser a cualquiera de ellas, y en realidad no podía saber si tenía alguna capacidad de lucha.

Si se lo preguntaban, era una mala pasada de la lugarteniente de Artemisa meterla en la misión; ¿Llevaba que, menos de 72 horas sabiendo que era mestiza? Venga hombre, ya de por si era difícil enterarse que se era hijo de un dios para también incluirle su primera misión tan pronto. "_Bueno, yo no sabía mucho combate tampoco cuando me escape_" pensó, reflexionando un poco; si alguien sabía de semidioses que se las arreglaban bien era ella, Luke, Annabeth y Percy no eran muy mayores o muy experimentados cuando se enfrentaron a monstruos, y ahí estaban; puede que la chica tuviera una oportunidad.

Se tensó repentinamente al sentir que tenía cierto peso en el hombro, cuando se volteó a ver la cabeza de Bianca di Angelo estaba recostada en su hombro. Thalia era más alta-obviamente, era mayor por más de 3 años-por lo cual parecía encontrarse cómoda en su lugar, no obstante esto no era lo que le sorprendía; normalmente la gente mantenía distancia de ella-vale que fuera necesario que los tres fueran atrás porque ninguno poseía la altura requerida para ir adelante, y ciertamente no necesitaban atraer más la atención que con una conductora de catorce años-por el hecho que ella con su actitud dura y ropa punk solía inspirar cierto repelús sin necesidad de égida, juraría que Bianca le rehuía con la mirada por la misma razón; y aun así medio dormida se había apoyado en ella como si fuera una almohada.

Siendo sincera, no le incomodaba; normalmente ella no era muy fanática de la cercanía o del contacto físico-no es que lo odiara, simplemente no lo hacía mucho-pero el tener a la italiana allí era de cierta manera reconfortante. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo transmitiéndoselo a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de paz, su piel oliva hacia contraste con su pelo oscuro y las pecas en torno a su nariz-como a ella-, con las pestañas largas y unos labios rosados y delgados. Ciertamente, la chica era linda.

No estuvo segura de porqué, pero algo logró despertarla lo suficiente para notar que se había apoyado en la hija de Zeus; al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos, abrió los de ella con sorpresa y se echó para atrás-aunque no tanto como para terminar dándole un golpe a Grover-.

— ¡L-Lo lamento! —se disculpó tartamudeando, no era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba así con ella, sin embargo era distinto. En las otras ocasiones estaban asustados de enojarla; Bianca en cambio tenía un rojo un poco fuerte en sus mejillas y se notaba avergonzaba, encogiéndose un poco de hombros de la vergüenza. Vale, había que agregarle "adorable" a la chica— Yo um, no dormí muy bien ayer, estoy algo cansada.

— Esta bien, es normal—agrego con voz monótona, sin saber del todo que decir, ¿Qué podía decirle? "Oh tranquila, solo que el dormirte puede hacer que te maten, ¿Tienes hambre?" de cualquier forma, quería ayudarla a estar menos nerviosa—Todos reaccionamos así en la primera misión, seguro estarás bien.

— Em, no dormí mal por la misión—lucía aún más apenada, Thalia estaba curiosa de porque lucía tan atolondrada por hablar con ella; podía dar miedo, quizás un poco de risa si era con un amigo, ¿Pero pena? Eso era nuevo— Era por…mi hermano.

Oh, ese tema. Thalia no podía decir que la comprendía; ella había perdido a su hermano hace unos años y había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida-por no decir la más difícil-ni siquiera era capaz de hablar del tema. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en "irresponsable" no se le venía a la cabeza Bianca di Angelo, ella había regañado a su hermano en el baile, estuvo cerca de este cuando lucharon con Espino, si de verdad no le importara no habría hecho nada de eso.

— No tienes que preocuparte, en el campamento somos como una gran familia— "_De la que yo no me siento parte_" pensó para sí, más no lo dijo. Quería calmar a la chica, no asustarla; el por qué ella no podía encontrar su lugar en un sitio donde todos se sentían como en casa era un misterio para ella, pero no por ello tenía que ser el caso de Nico.

— Eso suena genial—a pesar de sus palabras, no sonaba muy reconfortada. Bueno, Thalía apestaba en ese tipo de cosas, ¿las charlas de chicas? Sip, no era su tema; háblale de rock, de espadas, eso era fácil de manejar; los sentimientos era algo de lo que rehuía bastante-aunque no lo admitiera-. Miro por la ventana un segundo, queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Deberías dormir un poco más, parece que seguiremos un rato aquí—opino viendo que el tráfico se movía a la misma velocidad que un ladrillo. Creyó que el comentario ayudaría, aunque tuvo sus dudas cuando el sonrojo volvió hacia la menor.

— Y-Yo no sé, n-no quisiera quedarme dormida otra vez sobre usted e incomodarla y-

— No es molestia—agrego Thalia antes de que siguiera con su discurso, que probablemente debía ser una tortura hacia su lengua por como tropezaba—y trátame de tu, no de usted, ¿vale?

La chica parecía aun avergonzada, si bien la mayor parecía darle lo mismo; una parte de ella quería volver a sentir el suave contacto de Bianca. Tratando de inspirarle algo de confianza le tomo la mano; la italiana estaba sorprendida por eso y la dueña de los ojos azules se volteó para que no viera su sonrojo. No entendía el porqué de eso, ¿Qué le avergonzaba? Bianca solo era otra chica, una linda y mona chica, pero solo otra niña, aun si esta le hacía sentir cierto calor en su pecho cuando la tenía cerca.

— Vale—murmuro la cazadora, volviendo a su posición de antes y dejando la cabeza en su hombro, con más confianza esta vez. Asegurándose de que la otra no la veía le echó un vistazo; Bianca tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas con ese color rosa que parecía haberla dominado desde hace unos minutos y una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa plagada en su rostro. Thalia pudo comprobar que lo que decían de las personas que sonreían era verdad, aun siendo de por si era bella se veía mucho más al sonreír.

Con un codo apoyado en la puerta y la mano sosteniendo su cabeza, volvió a mirar al tráfico; solo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su cara-aunque no sabía la razón-y se veía mucho más calmada. Puede que estuvieran en una misión peligrosa, que ya hubieran anticipado dos muertes, y que su vida podía peligrar ya sea por Cronos, Zoe o su propio padre; no obstante, allí al lado de Bianca sosteniendo su mano y acariciando el dorso de esta, podía hallarse en completa paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os juro, creo que tengo una maldición; cada vez que quiero escribir algo, termino haciendo otra cosa. Hace unos días empecé un theyna y ¡BOOM! Escribí dos Ziancas, hace un par de días trataba de escribir un jasico y termine con dos Thaliancas bastante pesados; hoy trataba de escribir el nuevo cap de musas antes de ir a clases-empiezo el lunes-y termine con este thalianca, o estoy maldita para no escribir lo que quiero o me han echado una maldición con Bianca.

Como sea, dejando de lado mi paranoia; quería hacer algo más ligero porque seriamente tanta pesadez me termina nublando la mente-literalmente, no estaba segura de donde tenía la cabeza luego de escribir "Bleeding Out" y "Bajare al infierno"-y el thalianca se me ha hecho una tierna pareja, aunque me encanta el Zianca. Esa es otra cosa rara mía últimamente; antes era percico hasta la médula y amodoraba el Zianca, y no he parado de leer jasico y buscar thalianca debajo de las piedras, no me entero.

En fin, hablando por una vez del fic; quería hacer algo más dulce, como no hay mucho con que trabajar-bue, a mí que me van a contar, me he releído la maldición del titan muchísimas veces por buscar espacios sin especificar; de allí dos Ziancas que tengo-se me ocurrió este espacio que nunca toque con Zianca porque Zoe estaba conduciendo; se me ocurrió otra cosa pero vendría a tocar un momento que escribí con Zoe y Bianca y me choca un poco eso.

Este no fue el único hueco que se me ocurrió donde podría haber un momento thalianca, quizás le agregue pequeñas continuaciones o lo alargue, ni idea.

Mejor acabo con esto antes de que se vuelva más largo que el propio fic, gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
